Pokemon Warriors Switch
by rex1504
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock fall in a hole while walking in a forest and keep falling endlessly. Meanwhile the exact same thing happens to Firestar. Both of them end up switching stories and have to find a to survive and get back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin I would like to tell you that in the Pokémon series this is around season 5 and for ****Warriors**** it is right before ****The Power of Three****. Also, the story is going to switch character POV every chapter. Thanks for reading and let's begin**

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was." Sang Ash, "to catch them, is my real test, to train them is my cause. I will travel, across the land, searching far and wide. These Pokem, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oof." They had fallen into a big hole. "Who dug this hole," said Misty. "I bet I know who," replied Ash. _Outside of the hole_ "We got them" exclaimed James. He started to do a little dance.

"Umm I think we have a little problem" said Meowth.

"What is it?" asked James. He stopped dancing.

"Our hole is over there" said Meowth while pointing to another hole, "We never finished covering ours remember?"

"Oh yeah" said James in a disappointed voice, "Jessie will be mad."

_Meanwhile in the hole _"Let us out of here" cried Ash, but when he looked up he was a little surprised. "Does anyone else notice the sky looks really far away?"

"Yeah," said Brock "And I know why." All three of them looked down to see that they were still falling.

**I know that was a really short chapter but the only reason is because like I said before, every chapter the character POV changes and The next part needs Firestar's POV. Anyway I should have the next chapter out by the end of the day (Saturday June 6) today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter 2. Before you criticize the last chapter this is the first story I have written so show some respect. If you do enjoy this story thank you and I will continue to write more. Btw this next part might be a spoiler if you haven't finished ****The Power of Three ****yet.**

Squirrelflight walked into camp with Leafpool. She had just agreed to tell everybody that the kits Leafpool had were hers. She walked up to Firestar's den with her kits but when she went in nobody was there. She walked out of the den to see if Firestar was anywhere in camp. No sign of him. She was going to walk too Leafpool's den to ask her if she knew where Firestar was but Brambleclaw stopped her. "You finally had our kits" he exclaimed.

"Yeah I did" Squirrelflight said trying to sound as excited as him but she couldn't stop wondering where Firestar was.

"Did you come up with names for them yet?" asked Brambleclaw.

"Yes" she said. "This one is Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit."

"Those are amazing names" Brambleclaw said. "Did you show them to Firestar yet?"

"Actually, I'm having trouble finding him" she replied "have you seen him?"

"I think he went to the Shadow Clan border to stop them from stealing our prey" said Brambleclaw.

"He went to the Shadow Clan border alone?" asked Squirrelflight

"He said he didn't want us to start a battle" replied Brambleclaw. "Anyways we have something else to think about right now. Three new Thunder Clan kits have been born"

_Meanwhile in the forest_ Firestar was walking up to the Shadow Clan border but then the ground gave way. "Help" he screamed but he was already falling endlessly, far, away from his Clan mates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. Remember to follow the story and me for more.**

Ash looked down. He and his friends had been falling for a couple of minutes now, but this time he looked down he saw something other than emptiness. It looked a bit like an orange dot but it was moving. Maybe it was another kind of Pokémon he thought but as he got closer he realized it wasn't a Pokémon and that it was somehow falling towards them. "What is that?" he asked. He realized that Misty and Brock were staring at it too but they didn't seem to hear what he had said. The thing got closer and closer and _BANG! _They collided with the object and everything became dark.

Ash woke up on the ground. How did he get there? The last thing he remembered was falling down a hole. How could he end up on the ground if he was falling? Wouldn't the fall have killed him? Then he noticed some things lying beside him. First was a hairy orange thing. It looked a lot like a Persian or Meowth. Next to it was another one but it was brown. Then there was a gray thing which looked like a mix between a Rattata and a Pikachu. Beside it there was a cracked egg with this really weird looking thin in it. Then Ash looked down and almost screamed. He also looked like a Persian.

Soon the things around him got up. The gray Rattata thing stood up first "Pika-Pika" it said. "Pikachu, is that you?" said Ash. "Pikachu" responded Pikachu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" cried the orange thing. "What happened to my hands?" Ash recognized the voice immediately

"Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi. We are all here" said Ash.

"And so are we" immediately four more of the Persian things jumped out and unsheathed there claws, preparing to battle, but not a Pokémon battle.

**Can you guess what happened to Firestar? It's pretty simple. Anyways, if you are wondering why Ash didn't know what the cats were or what the mouse was, it is because the anime shows that normal animals don't live in the Pokémon world and only Pokémon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It is time for Chapter four which is Firestar's POV.**

Firestar woke up lying on the ground. Where was he? What was that endless hole? Why were Twolegs falling down it? He stood up and then jumped back. His paws looked like Twoleg hands. Actually all of him looked like a Twoleg. His nose felt weird and he couldn't smell anything. He felt unstable walking on four feet and walking on two felt better. He was also wearing weird Twoleg pelts all over him.

He walked around the forest he was in and found a lot of weird things. There was a really odd looking radish that kept saying Oddish so he decided to call them that. There was also a monkey with a hand on its tail and it kept saying Aipom so he called it that. He also noticed weird ball things in his pocket. He started to walk some more but the Oddish kept following him. "Oddish, Oddish, Oddish, Oddish" it kept saying. "Stop" said Firestar and he threw the ball at the Oddish. There was a red beam of light and the Oddish went inside the ball. It started to shake and shake and shake until it stopped and made a click noise.

Firestar walked up to the ball and picked it up. There was a button on it and he pressed it. The Oddish came out of the ball and this time came up to him happily. "What is that sweet scent?" said Firestar and then the Oddish started to make this powder come out of its leaves. "Mmmmmmm that smells good" said Firestar.

Right after he said it a giant bee with sharp spiny things on its arms flew out of a bush. It went straight for Firestar like a predator at prey. "Ahh it's going to absorb my life for food." As he said it the Oddish did some weird thing to the Bee thing (he decided to call it Beedrill). The Beedrill turned away and flew back into the bush. "All I said was absorb" exclaimed Firestar. The Oddish did it again. He was really confused but also really grateful. Then the Oddish started glowing and changing shape.

**Man Firestar doesn't know what Pokémon are and he already has a Gloom. **** Anyways, if you like this story, please leave a review and follow me. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. Yay it is finally out… It didn't actually take very long. Whatever, from now on I am going to try to write one or two chapters a day.**

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" said Ash. Immediately electricity came out of Pikachu and hit the things. "That is an odd mouse" said a dark brown male with amber eyes. "I wonder what it tastes like" immediately he ran at the mouse. "You won't hurt Pikachu!" yelled Ash. The first thing that he thought to do was to a Pokémon. "Go Totodile" and out came the long green Totodile that stood on four legs. "Use water gun" said Ash. Totodile did as he was told and knocked the thing of its feet.

"Retreat" called a younger looking cream colored male. Immediately all the things ran away. As they were running a long haired white male stopped and said "this isn't over," then he continued to run. "What was that about?" asked Misty.

"I don't know but if we stay here there might be more trouble" said Brock.

"Wait, are Totodile, Togepi, and Pikachu the only ones who look weird or are there more?" asked Ash. "Come out everyone" said Ash, Misty, and Brock at once.

The first was Cyndaquil which looked like Pikachu but a different color. Then came Noctowl which looked almost exactly the way it looked before. After that was Bayleef which looked a bit like something from a dinosaur movie Ash had watched but with leafs around it. Phanpy was bigger and looked as it had evolved into a giant donphan. Staryu was smaller and slower and didn't have the red jewel on it. Politoad was way smaller and stood on four feet. Psyduck was smaller and stood in a different way. Also it didn't have hands to put on its head. (**I didn't put the rest because now you probably get that they are just what they would look like in real life**)

Just then about twenty of the things jumped out at them. The dark brown one they saw earlier walked out of the crowd and said "Kill them all, and as for the mouse" there was a pause "put it in the fresh kill pile."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for my bad spelling and vocabulary. I don't have much time to write these chapters and I have to rush.**

"What the heck is happening!?" said Firestar. The Oddish began changing shape and then stopped. It now looked like more of a mushroom and the scent was a bit worse. Now instead of saying Oddish it said Gloom. He saw another Twoleg walking his way and he was about to run away but then he realized that the Twoleg wouldn't hurt another Twoleg. "Hi" he said "can you tell me what that is" he said pointing to Oddish. "That is a Gloom" said the Twoleg "you should know the Pokémon you catch".

Still confused Firestar asked "what is a Pokémon?"

The man stared at him for a while and then finally said "There must be something wrong with your head so I will teach you."

A couple days later Firestar was walking through the forest now knowing what a Pokémon was. He started to feel lonely so he sent out Gloom. He now knew that a Pokémon was loyal and friendly to its trainer. He also knew that battling made a Pokémon stronger and catching Pokémon helped you become a better trainer. He did intend to go back home but he also knew that it would be easier with Pokémon and they would make a great addition to Thunder Clan. Thinking about that made him wonder what was happening to Thunder Clan. He decided not to think about it

"Gloom" said Gloom. "We are going to go battle some Pokémon okay Gloom?" Gloom didn't say anything but nodded his head. Not far ahead Firestar found another Pokémon. It was a blue gray thing that looked like a beetle. Firestar knew that the Pokedex would tell him what it was. "Heracross" said the Pokedex.

"Okay Gloom use Poison powder" said Firestar. Gloom did as he was told. "Now use Sleep powder" said Firestar. Gloom used Sleep powder "Pokeball go" Firestar said as he threw the pokeball. The pokeball started to shake and shake and then _click_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Man I've been writing a lot lately. I don't really have anything else to do.**

"Brambleclaw wait" a light brown female walked up to the cat (Brambleclaw).

"What is it Leafpool" sighed Brambleclaw

"These cats could be very useful to us" said Leafpool. "If that mouse can control lightning and that cat can command it they must be powerful." _Hmmm… cats. That must be what we are_ thought Ash

"They almost killed us and you think we should invite them to eat our prey?" exclaimed Brambleclaw. "I say no

"Don't forget they could help us defeat other clans in battle" said Leafpool. "Also it isn't your choice to make. How about we vote, all of us"

"Fine" said Brambleclaw but it was obvious he was mad. "Whoever wants them here go with Leafpool, and if you don't, come with me. Cats started walking toward the two. The groups looked about even. Ash started to count the groups. He started with the one who wanted him to stay. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven_, then the next one. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen_. "They are leaving and if they don't they will be killed" said Brambleclaw. Just then a really young cat ran up to them panting. "Help… Shadow Clan… attacking…" She said while trying to breath.

Then he heard it. He had no idea how he could hear so well but he heard it. The cats yowling and screaming, the claws slashing against skin and the sound of living things in pain and maybe even dying.

**Don't worry, I can't make anyone die because then they would still be alive in the books and that wouldn't make sense **


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while since I have added on to this story. I have been busy and I hope you will forgive me.**

Firestar walked along the dirt road with his Gloom and Heracross. "Well Heracross welcome to my team". He had just caught Heracross so he was going to explain the situation he was in but then remembered that Pokémon couldn't talk to humans. "Hey you" called a random voice.

"Me?" answered Firestar

"Yeah you" said the voice "Over here" Firestar looked and saw a man sitting behind a stand with a bunch of stones on it. "Your Gloom looks pretty strong but it could get stronger if you evolve it using one of these stones here." Firestar remembered that certain Pokémon could evolve with stones but he didn't know Gloom was one. "You could evolve it into a Vileplume with this leaf stone or a Belossom with this sun stone."

"Hmmmmmmm" thought Firestar "Gloom do you want to evolve into one of those?" He looked to see if Gloom heard but Gloom wasn't there. Then he saw his Gloom siting on the stand staring at one of the stones.

"It seems your Gloom really likes this sun stone" said the man. "You can have it if you can catch and bring back a Hoothoot. I have always admired how strong they are even when standing on one leg."

"Well if finding a Hoothoot will make Gloom stronger than I will find one" replied Firestar. "Come on Gloom." So Firestar left to find a Hoothoot so he could evolve Gloom. It took a while but after a lot of searching he finally found one.

"Heracross go" he told Heracross "use tackle." Immediately the Hoothoot turned around and used its tackle attack too. The two collided but Heracross didn't look hurt and Hoothoot definitely did. "Good job Heracross. Pokeball Go!" The Pokeball hit Hoothoot and captured it. Then he ran back to the stand to retrieve his sun stone.

"Here is Hoothoot" said Firestar giving the man the pokeball.

"Let me see if it is real" said the man sending out Hoothoot. When the Hoothoot came out he turned back to Firestar. "Good job, here is your sun stone" but instead of giving it to Firestar he touched it to Gloom's head and in a familiar way Gloom started glowing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just in case you wanted to know I will be starting a new story on July 15****th**** if you like my current story (this one). Also thanks for the support and nice reviews but now isn't the time to be thanking people. Now is the time to hear the rest of this story.**

Immediately all the cats started sprinting towards the sounds. Ash didn't know what was happening but he wanted the noises to end so he followed them. He completely forgot that the cats were his enemies and he decided to help. They ran into a big hollow to see cats slashing and biting each other. Ash could sense a difference between the cats though. Some of them smelled different from the ones he just met. They were the ones attacking the rest. He spotted a big white one with giant black paws, pointed at it and said "Pikachu use thunderbolt". Pikachu did as he was told and knocked the cat of its huge feet.

The cat got up just in time to hear Ash say "Pikachu Thunder." This time the cat got knocked all the way across the room. It hit the wall with a thud and immediately everyone stopped and turned around. They all stared at him for a second, looked at Ash, and then ran away as fast as they could. The only remaining cats were the ones he had met earlier. Brambleclaw approached Ash slowly. Ash was about to tell Pikachu to use another attack when Brambleclaw stopped. "Thank you" he said "You may leave now". Ash didn't understand what was going on but he didn't want to fight because he might get badly hurt so he obeyed and left.

"Wait" said a voice. Ash turned around to see the cat who was arguing with Brambleclaw earlier, Leafpool. "How did you control that mouse and make it shoot electricity?"

"Leafpool we don't want to be involved with this. We already have our own problems" said Brambleclaw, interrupting Leafpool.

"But if he can take out Blackstar and defeat Shadow clan without even attacking them we could use him" replied Leafpool. "We could be the strongest Clan in the forest and we would never have problems with the other three." There was a long pause until Brambleclaw finally turned to Ash and said "How would you like being part of Thunder clan?"


End file.
